


【言水】野孩子

by Mistake_AW



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistake_AW/pseuds/Mistake_AW
Relationships: 言水
Kudos: 20





	【言水】野孩子

1.  
卢崛只是随口跟喻文波提了一嘴自己想租房，就住进了喻文波的房子里。  
喻文波的房子很大，很空旷。整体的颜色是简明的黑白灰。喻文波基本不怎么回来住，卢崛头上顶着喻文波的房客的身份，实则一个人霸占了市中心一整套房。

卢崛会在自己的房间里抱着自己的Mac看动漫，会在客厅连着自己的Switch打主机游戏，会在书房里用着喻文波的一台电脑，霸占着两块败家之眼的2k屏，边打游戏边看直播，  
喻文波的冰箱里只有气泡水，矿泉水，以及格格不入的哇哈哈。卢崛会自觉地替喻文波补上自己喝掉水和哇哈哈，也会偶尔在冰箱里放上自己爱喝的纯牛奶。  
厨房里没有任何的锅碗瓢盆，油盐酱醋。用喻文波的话来说，“我这厨房，最好一辈子都不要开火做饭。”  
“为什么？”  
“打扫起来太麻烦了，我不想家里都是油烟味。再说了，是外卖不方便还是饭店不好吃？非要自己瞎J B折腾？”  
水池旁边有一对玻璃杯，冰箱里有食用冰，柜子里有酒，喻文波说卢崛想喝可以自己弄着喝。  
“不过我只有威士忌。”喻文波眨着眼笑嘻嘻的看着卢崛，“老男人喝的酒，你一个小孩子喝得惯吗？”  
“你也就比我大那么一两岁！”卢崛不服气，“何况我又不喝酒！”  
“啧，所以才说你小孩子。”

即使喻文波从未禁止过，卢崛也从没去过喻文波的主卧。对于卢崛来说，自己始终是个房客，他遵守着自己的本分，不想逾矩。

卢崛是大三暑假在艾欧尼亚的峡谷里认识喻文波的。一个是叫Leyan的小野爹，一个是叫Jackeylove的ADC。两个都是操作犀利的少年，一个下午排在了一起三次，卢崛和喻文波都非常肯定对方的操作和骚话。一来二去，加上了好友。双排的起来卢崛更是像住在了下路，把把二级抓下，把喻文波哄的眉开眼笑。

开学了卢崛跟自己室友火星包说起自己最新的AD大腿时，火星包十分惊讶：“呀，那个Jackeylove很有名啊，你不知道他啊？”  
“啊？杰克哥那么厉害吗？”  
“哦，不是因为他厉害，是因为他有钱。”  
“？”卢崛的小脸皱成了表情包，满脑袋ping着大大的问号。  
“他那个号，一直是全皮肤号。很有名的呀。”  
“！！！！！！！！”

事实上，游戏里的好友是否有钱，对着还在读书的少年并没有什么很大的影响。中产阶级出身的卢崛家里给的零花钱一直够他吃穿用度，还够他在游戏里游戏外小小挥霍。钱对卢崛来说，还只是个数字。  
卢崛更在意杰克爱最什么时候上线。  
开学了，同为学生的卢崛和喻文波上线都少了不少，好不容易约到了喻文波连麦双排，卢崛便抓着喻文波说个不停，昨天选课选到给分超高的老师，今天点的外卖多送了一瓶冰红茶，窗外突然开始滴滴答答下雨，琐碎的小事，卢崛都絮絮叨叨地说给喻文波听，喻文波也一一听着，时不时地嘲讽卢崛两句。

得知喻文波和自己同在上海读研究生，卢崛直嚷嚷着要请喻文波出来吃饭。  
“好啊，爷要吃火锅。”喻文波欣然答应，一点也不客气的跟卢崛约着地点时间。  
“海底捞吃吗？”  
“吃！乐言深得我心！”

卢崛见到喻文波的第一眼，有种惊为天人的感觉。  
喻文波不高，比卢崛矮上一个头。人不胖，皮肤很白，明明比卢崛还大上一岁，却有着超越年龄的稚嫩感，漆黑的眸子，笑起来格外好看，像极了日剧里走出来的男主角。  
只可惜长了嘴。  
喻文波见到卢崛第一眼便笑开了怀,“哟，没想到小伙子人还挺高，游戏里挺厉害，真人怎么憨憨的。”  
卢憨憨挠了挠头，不置可否。

吃火锅时，依旧是卢崛主力输出，喻文波认真的听着，时不时叭叭两嘴。  
卢崛随口抱怨说起自己在市中心实习，自己的学校却在偏远的郊区，一周三天来回实在是累坏了。  
“能在市中心租个房子就好了。”憨憨叹气。  
“哦？”喻文波挑眉，来了兴趣。“预算多少？想住哪个区？交通怎么说？”  
“我哪里懂这些。我问了一些学长学姐，说是市中心的房子，一般好点的毕业生也就租个三四千吧的单人间吧，还得是跟人合租。”  
喻文波咬着筷子，盯着对面卢崛，“要不，我租个房间给你吧？黄浦区的，去哪都很方便。”  
“？”卢崛吃惊地瞪大了双眼看着对面的喻文波说不出话来，喻文波仿佛看到卢崛对着自己ping了一桌子的问号，忍不住笑倒在海底捞的沙发上。

喻文波当晚就带着卢崛去认了门，是在黄浦区的一个高档小区里。进楼和刷电梯都靠同一张门禁卡。  
喻文波的家在11楼，喻文波拉着卢崛在密码锁前手把手教着，“我家里密码是8111，然后按这个‘*’号键就可以开门了。”  
打开门，亮起灯，偌大的房子吓得卢崛愣在门口不敢进去，这套房目测起码200平。喻文波打开一侧的鞋柜，掏出两双一样的灰色拖鞋，招呼卢崛换鞋。  
喻文波拉着卢崛参观了自己的房子，“这是厨房，客厅，然后左边是我的主卧，来，右边是打算租给你的客房，没人住过，自带卫生间，客房隔壁就是书房。我的电脑你也可以用，我基本不回这里来住。你可以带女孩子回来，别太频繁或者乱搞就行。怎么样，我就问你收3千一个月的房租，要不要考虑下小乐言？”

“不考虑了！直接租！”过了这个村，就没这个店了，识时务者为好野爹，卢崛二话不说，立刻抓住了这个天上掉下来的馅饼，或者说，天上掉下来的富二代。

“真羡慕杰克哥这样会投胎的。”卢崛第一次意识到，钱是个好东西。

2  
新家极佳的地理优势，解救了因为大四实习而疲于奔波的卢崛。舒适宽敞的房子，也安慰着卢崛工作后疲惫的心灵。

只是会有点寂寞。  
少了寝室室友每天吵吵嚷嚷的喧闹，空荡的房子里只有卢崛一个人。新鲜感过去了，一个人呆久了，卢崛还是会觉得寂寞。  
喻文波一个人住在这里的时候，他也会寂寞吗？  
卢崛不知道。喻文波极少回这里，卢崛住了2个月，也只在周末见过几次喻文波。往往还是凌晨三四点，喻文波带着一身酒气回来洗澡睡觉。第二天会跟卢崛一起吃饭，在书房跟卢崛用两台电脑打游戏。晚上人便又离开了。

卢崛发现即使住进喻文波家，自己和喻文波主要联络感情的手段，竟然还是游戏。

秋日的周五，没有课的卢崛实在不愿意去实习，跟自己的实习姐姐请了假，便赖在喻文波的沙发上，正考虑着早午饭点个什么外卖，密码锁却“嘀”地响了一声。  
“杰克哥？”卢崛以为喻文波回来，抬头看到的却是一张陌生的脸，高高瘦瘦的年轻人看到卢崛也皱起了眉头。  
“你是谁？”卢崛仗着自己比对方高几分，壮起胆子来到门口，拦着人家不让进。  
“你是？杰克新的朋友？”来者显然并不是中国人，操持着不流利的汉语，询问着卢崛的身份。  
“我是杰克哥的房客，你是？”  
“我叫姜承錄，我是他男朋友，我来拿点东西。”姜承錄熟练地从鞋柜里拿出拖鞋，对着卢崛欠身一笑。

直到姜承錄从喻文波的房间里出来，提着Fendi银色的行李箱离开这个家时，卢崛都没有回过神来。  
卢崛看着姜承錄将拖鞋放回鞋柜，礼貌地跟自己打招呼离开，卢崛也只听到自己干巴巴地回到：“再见。”  
姜承錄的衣品很好，穿着好看的黑色衬衫和深棕色风衣，跟自己这样只会穿着卫衣和运动裤的小孩子不一样。姜承錄将拖鞋放回鞋柜的习惯，也跟喻文波如出一辙，总是习惯把所有的东西都要很好的放回原位，不像自己拖鞋和球鞋乱踢。

原来杰克哥喜欢这样的人。

尚没毕业的小孩子失去了吃饭的胃口，在客厅失神地坐了许久，鬼使神差地来到了喻文波的主卧。一样的白色墙壁，黑白家具，房中央摆的是一张硕大的双人床，床品用的是柔软的埃及棉。  
主卧的卫生间里挂着两条毛巾，却只有喻文波一人的电动牙刷孤零零地屹立在剃须刀旁。旁边的柜子里稀稀拉拉地摆着一些剃须膏，洗面奶，发蜡什么的。

卢崛好像明白了一些事，为什么明明自己是第一次来，这个家里却早就备好了两双拖鞋，两个酒杯，以及书房里两台背对背的电脑。

卢崛本原本以为自己在喻文波心里，是有点特殊的。

现在卢崛明白了，害，自己可能只是个替喻文波看家的，还是自费看家那种臭弟弟。

当晚喻文波又在凌晨回来了，毫无睡意的卢崛正在书房打着游戏，听见喻文波开门的声音，便秒了游戏，走到了门口。  
喻文波依旧是一身烟酒的气息，熏得卢崛抽了抽鼻子。  
“你男朋友……姜承錄……今天来过了。”卢崛尽量让自己的声音听不出任何情绪。  
“Shy哥？”喻文波皱了皱眉，“他来收拾东西了？”  
“嗯，他提了一个箱子的东西走。”  
“好，知道了。”喻文波拍了拍卢崛的肩膀表示感谢，没有多说什么，只是走回了自己的房间准备洗澡，虽然喻文波很努力的让自己看上去清醒，但卢崛还是看得出来，喻文波走得晃荡。  
可又关自己这个看家的弟弟什么事呢？卢崛厌恶地扇了扇喻文波留在空气里的烟酒气息。

听到洗完澡的喻文波在厨房捣鼓的声音，本来已经躺下的卢崛还是不放心地跑出去看。喻文波穿着一件干邑色的丝绸睡袍，腰带上印满了LV的老花LOGO，浮夸地像是电影里的黑帮大佬。  
喻文波给自己倒了一杯威士忌，靠着冰箱一旁的料理台，慢慢地晃着酒杯，任凭冰块缓缓地稀释着酒杯里的烈酒。  
卢崛穿着一身棉质的黑色睡衣，无奈地看着眼前的哥哥。明明只比自己大一级，两人的经历却相差甚远，让卢崛觉得自己永远读不懂喻文波这个人。明明打起游戏又凶又痞，生活里却是活泼大方，平时虽然喜欢时不时地损卢崛几句，但你总觉得他像个小太阳，在人群里耀眼而夺目，阳光又自信。  
在没有住进这个家里前，你要跟卢崛说喻文波会买醉，卢崛是绝对不信的。

但眼前的人，红着脸，眼神迷离，卢崛便知道，喻文波酒还未醒，还在自己找酒喝。

“刚从外面玩好回来，还没喝够吗？”  
“他不是我男朋友。”喻文波盯着手里的酒，答非所问，瓮声瓮气地说到，“我们分手了。好久了。”  
喻文波低着头，背着月光，卢崛看不清他的表情，却被他的话说的心头一紧，“为什么分手了。”  
“他是韩国留学生，他以后要回韩国，我留在中国。就分手了。我们，不可能在一起的。”  
“为什么就不可能了？”  
“啧，小孩子不懂。”

卢崛叹了一口起，觉得喻文波像极了受伤还要逞强的小猫咪，忍不住伸手摸了摸对方的黑发，“你们大人的世界真复杂。”

卢崛的手很大很好看，修长的指节还带着被窝残留的温热，平时用来打游戏的手插入喻文波的发间揉搓。  
喻文波身体一僵。  
“也有不复杂的。”喻文波抬起了头，眨巴着眼，笑盈盈地看着卢崛，即使背着光，卢崛也能看到他眼里的亮光。  
“比如？”  
“比如我现在喝多了，小乐言，你要不要也喝一点？”喻文波的话里听不出情绪，他只是递上了自己的酒杯，像是恶魔递上的潘多盒。

3.  
卢崛觉得自己可能一瞬间又自作多情了，误解了喻文波的意思。但任凭任何一个正常的男人，都会觉得喻文波在暗示自己什么。酒壮怂人胆，卢崛接过酒杯喝了一口。冰凉的威士忌滑过喉间，火辣而刺痛，只有嘴里留着淡淡地麦芽香。  
“太少了。”  
喻文波拿回酒杯，含了一口酒，捏着卢崛的下巴，就将双唇贴了上去。根本不管卢崛的反应，强硬地把酒渡给他，强迫小孩子咽下去。  
可能因为喝了酒，喻文波的唇和手都热的发烫。含过的酒液还是泛着一丝凉，喻文波体贴地渡得很慢，一缕缕还混着喻文波漱口水味道的威士忌，缓缓地灌入卢崛的口里。卢崛不想咽，本能地想把酒吐出来，喻文波却硬是堵住了卢崛的嘴，逼得卢崛不得不一口咽下了喻文波喂过来的酒。  
知道小孩子乖乖咽了酒，喻文波嘴角满意地勾起了笑，伸出舌头，浅浅地在卢崛的唇舌轻舔，以示奖励。  
卢崛觉得脑子里最后一根名为的理智的弦，都被喻文波挑拨断了。从善如流地接管安置了喻文波手里的酒杯，卢崛一把把喻文波抱上了料理台，搂着喻文波的腰，欺身吻了上去。

喻文波环着卢崛的脖子吻了许久，才侧过头，躲开小孩子的吻。卢崛的手早就不安分地探进了喻文波的睡袍，在胸前不轻不重地揉搓按弄着。  
“小乐言这么熟练啊？嗯？不是雏？”喻文波打掉了卢崛的手，歪着头嘲弄地看着卢崛，等着卢崛的回答。  
“你自己试试不就知道了。”卢崛不气反笑，抽出手却依旧搂着喻文波的腰，仰着高傲的小脑袋，看着居高临下的喻文波。

喻文波借着月光，盯着卢崛的脸看了许久。卢崛长的绝对算是好看的小孩子，秀气的五官，大大的眼睛平日都藏在镜框后面，这双眸子现在藏着笑意，淡淡地看着自己。喻文波始终没有捕捉到卢崛表情里的破绽，知道小孩怕是十有八九真是个老手，突然就失去了逗弄小孩的兴致，推开了眼前的卢崛，脸上挂起了敷衍的笑，声音里染上了一份清冷，淡淡地说道：“我TM突然想起来，家里没套了，今晚就算了。”  
卢崛万万没想到，都到这步了，喻文波能给自己来这么一出。卢崛再傻，也知道自己被喻文波戏弄了。卢崛也不恼，轻笑着松开搂腰的手，一言不发地转身直接离开了厨房回到了自己房间。

喻文波也没想到，本以为卢崛还是只雏，喝酒上了头，想逗逗小孩子看看对方手足无措的样子，却没想到这个憨弟弟人不可貌相，吻技老练，气势汹汹地在自己唇齿间卷荡，一副势在必得的样子。喻文波还不想自己在酒没醒的情况下，就被自己的野爹睡了。  
平日里有钱还爱玩，喻文波难免会被不熟悉的人扣上些不好的帽子，但其实喻文波在感情里，是一个极有原则的人。靠着一张脸，从小招惹了不少男男女女，却从未真的和谁陷进去过，一直洁身自好，喻文波只是贪玩，却不会傻到将自己的身心交出去。

除了姜承錄。

姜承錄是喻文波的毒。这个男人优雅而又强大，只是一眼，喻文波却再也没法将自己的心收回来。

或许是乐言今夜提起了他，或许是乐言揉自己头的样子像极了他，喻文波才会失控。即使分开了那么久，喻文波依旧贪恋着那个人的温度。真的太久没有人被人抱过，吻过，触碰过了。  
真的太久了吧，久到看小乐言都眉清目秀的。

想到这里，喻文波自嘲地笑了起来，一边洗了酒杯漱了口，一边想着明天小乐言要是问起来，就说自己喝多不记得了，再请他吃个什么好吃的安慰他。  
打定主意回房准备睡下，却没想到刚躺下，卢崛就跑来敲门。

“怎么了？”  
“这个，叼着。”卢崛站在喻文波床头对着他挑眉，伸到眼前的指尖夹着两个铝箔包装的套，。  
“草？”喻文波不可思议地看着眼前的小孩子，对方居高临下，又将手里的套往喻文波嘴边送了点。  
“嗯？怎么了？叼嘴里啊。”  
“我叼你 M L G B。”喻文波恼羞成怒。

箭在弦上。

卢崛将套甩在床头柜上，直接压倒了喻文波，按着喻文波便亲了下去。  
卢崛这次的吻来的热烈而又没有太多章法，喻文波只能感受到卢崛强烈而又原始的欲望，像是生气的野兽一般地带着酒气吞噬着自己。很想推开身上的小兽，但卢崛借着身高优势，把喻文波死死地箍在身下。  
感受到卢崛是发了狠，动弹不得的喻文波挣扎了片刻，放弃了抵抗，算了，认命了。刚刚是自己要搞事情。  
喻文波现在只能赌，赌乐言只是刚刚被调戏了来给自己找回场子，赌乐言不是真的想上自己。

感受到身下的人不再挣扎，唇舌也开始配合着自己，吞咬着自己的舌尖，卢崛也松开了限制，单手扯开了喻文波的睡袍腰带，指尖顺着腰一路向下划，结果发现喻文波根本没有穿内裤的时候，还接着吻的卢崛忍不住笑出了声。  
酒精让身体变得更加的敏感，本身就被卢崛指尖若有似无的轻抚戏弄地浑身发痒，还被小孩子嘲笑了，喻文波怒火中烧，狠狠地咬了一口卢崛示威。  
小孩子吃痛了就乖了，卢崛被咬了也不松口，手却只敢安分地抚摸着喻文波的大腿。  
吻了许久，卢崛才恋恋不舍地松口，单手撑起身体，湿润的双唇，迷离的眼神，愣愣的看着身下的喻文波，半响才略带委屈的开口：“杰克哥，对不起。我好像喝多了。”

喻文波差点就翻起身骂人，卢崛一脸委屈的样子，好像自己才是在上面犯浑的那个人。喻文波眯起眼，盯着卢崛，这人才喝了两口酒，能多了就见鬼了。卢崛不仅先下手为强抢了自己的借口，还恶人先委屈，喻文波现在简直恨的牙痒痒，都怪自己判断失误，竟然会觉得自己的小野爹是个不禁人事的小孩子，一时上头，亲手把自己送到了个这个小混蛋嘴边。

但喻文波知道，起码，自己还是赌对了。

“不早了，睡吧。”喻文波整理了自己的睡袍，伸手关掉了床头的灯。

卢崛闻言还是愣了下，虽然并没有报什么很大的希望，但真的听到喻文波这样没有感情的发言，心里还是一阵莫名的酸楚。  
“哦好，杰克哥晚安。”卢崛正准备起身回自己房间，喻文波滚烫的手心在黑夜里准确的拉住了自己的手。

“睡我这吧。”

卢崛只觉得自己心里有什么东西要满溢出来，黑夜里也不自觉傻笑起来。

“好。”

4.  
喻文波和卢崛是被田野的电话吵醒的，前一天晚上折腾到凌晨的两个人在周末早上自然而然的赖着床，尽管喻文波立刻按掉了田野的电话，但身边的卢崛“嗯哼嗯哼”的鼻音还是告诉喻文波，小孩子被自己吵醒了。  
喻文波转头在卢崛额头上落下一个浅浅地吻，“还早，再睡会。”  
“嗯。”  
被吵醒的卢崛其实没什么睡意了，虽然对喻文波的那一吻很受用，但他还是对着起身的喻文波小声地抱怨了一句，“渣男。”  
“你TM有脸说我？”喻文波不敢置信。

傍晚两个人窝在书房双排时，被京东的快递打断了游戏节奏。  
“哟，小乐言，给你买的东西到了。”  
“给我买的？”卢崛一脸摸不着头脑，“是什么呀。”  
喻文波一边自己拆着快递，一边往主卧走，不明状况的卢崛只得跟上。

喻文波给卢崛买的是和自己同款的电动牙刷，喻文波自说自话地把卢崛的牙刷摆在了自己的牙刷一起。洋洋得意的转头看着身后的卢崛：“送你个新牙刷，怎么样，好看吧。”

喻文波自己用的是黑金配色的飞利浦电动牙刷，送给卢崛的是同系列的深蓝色牙刷，现在这两支一样的牙刷一起摆在喻文波的主卧洗手间里，磨砂质感的机身在暖光灯的映照下温柔而优雅。  
喻文波的言下之意其实非常明显，卢崛看着两支牙刷，失声笑了起来，“草，你这可真是太会了。”  
“什么？”喻文波转头看着身后的乐言，浅浅地挑了下眉。  
“没什么。”卢崛捂住自己偷笑的嘴，看破不说破。

高手过招，点到即止。各怀鬼胎的两个人都没有彼此追问，继续回去游戏。

于是，卢崛就正式搬进了喻文波的主卧。

5.  
那天之后，喻文波几乎天天都回家住，卢崛觉得奇怪，喻文波不解地问到：“这是我家我住这有什么问题吗？”  
“那你之前都住哪？”  
“研究生宿舍啊。”  
“那你为什么住宿舍都不回这住？这不比宿舍舒服？”  
“你猜，为什么呢？”喻文波用关爱智障的眼神看着卢崛。  
哦，因为姜承錄。卢憨憨后知后觉，自知理亏，傻笑着挠头。  
喻文波有时候真的摸不透卢崛这个人，特别是那天被卢崛站在床头要自己叼住套的样子，真是让喻文波印象深刻。但偏偏那天之后卢崛像是个没事人一样，依旧在自己面前是个憨憨弟弟的样子，但喻文波确定，卢崛这个人绝对不傻，甚至有时候聪明地令喻文波都后怕。

喻文波太明白有时候装傻是为了自保。喻文波也是这样的人，表面上对很多事都满不在乎，其实心里比谁都看的清楚。喻文波自恃聪明，并不觉得对上乐言自己能吃亏。两人住的越久，喻文波对于卢崛的兴趣愈发地大。  
不知道面具揭下来的时候，狼狈的小乐言，是怎么样的呢？

喻文波并不觉得自己喜欢乐言，喻文波只是起了玩心，把乐言当成自己的猎物，跟往常一样，猎物落网了，喻文波也就失去兴趣了。

两个人每天同床共枕，每天睡前会抱着说晚安，早起的人会给被吵醒的另一方一个安慰的亲吻。两人一同早起时，喻文波会给两人点早饭，试了一圈周边的外卖，喻文波嫌麦当劳的美式太酸，卢崛嫌星巴克的太苦。两人最后对新开的Tims达成了高度一致的好评。

喻文波也是搬回来住后，才知道卢崛是抽烟的。  
那天喻文波回来的早，打开门，隔着玻璃就看到卢崛在厨房的抽油烟机下面抽烟。卢崛没见过喻文波抽烟，也鲜少在喻文波身上闻到烟味。看到喻文波回家，卢崛又狠狠抽了一口，按灭了剩下的半根烟。  
喻文波走进来，放在灶台上的是一包蓝莓味的七星爆珠。喻文波记得刘青松也爱抽这个，喻文波不太喜欢爆珠烟，总觉得像是娘们抽的。喻文波看了眼运作的抽油烟机，敲了敲卢崛的烟盒，“你小子原来就躲在这玩意下面抽烟？我还当你不抽烟呢。”  
“没瘾，心里烦才会抽。不抽了，我开窗换换气，把垃圾收拾下。”  
“没事，哥陪你抽一根。”

喻文波敲了敲烟盒，从里抽出两根烟，分给卢崛，两人各自点上。  
“我以为你不抽烟的。”卢崛看着喻文波熟练地样子，明白眼前这个人怕是个老烟枪了。  
“姜承錄不让我抽，确实很久不抽了。我也不喜欢家里有烟味，很少在家抽。”喻文波捏爆了尾端的爆珠，清凉的蓝莓味，伴着烟味丝丝入喉，像是在抽水果糖，喻文波还是对这种烟喜欢不起来。  
“那……我以后不在家里抽了。”卢崛的声音有点低。  
“没事。说吧，怎么了，烦的躲在这抽烟。”  
“论文开题报告被导师驳回来了，要重新选题。”  
“你他妈有病吧！我还以为你掉下钻一了。”喻文波气得按灭了烟。  
卢崛被喻文波逗笑了，心情大好，也跟着按灭了烟。

洗完澡出来的卢崛，看到喻文波坐在地毯上靠着沙发打游戏。愁眉苦脸的卢崛也坐到了他身边，“怎么办啊杰克哥，我还是不知道论文选题选什么，压力好大，你说我会不会延毕？”  
喻文波暂停了游戏，转头盯着卢崛，“论文我不知道怎么办，但我知道压力大怎么办。”  
“怎么办？”卢崛眨巴着好看的大眼睛，小小的脸写满了疑惑。  
喻文波闭上了眼，笑着吻上了卢崛的唇。喻文波吻得很温柔，轻轻地舔开卢崛的牙关，灵活的舌尖轻扫过卢崛的唇齿。卢崛显然很受用，偌大的房间里，只有两个人交换口水的吞咽声。  
不知道吻了多久，两个人才恋恋不舍地分开。  
“怎么样，压力还大吗？”喻文波笑的开心，仿佛偷腥的猫。  
“压力不大了，但论文题目还是没灵感。”卢崛又皱起了眉头，一脸委屈。  
“那怎么办？”  
“再亲一会说不定会有灵感！”  
“你给老子滚。”

跟喻文波住久了，喻文波带给卢崛的不真实感越发的强烈。除去游戏长相，喻文波也跟卢崛认知里的富二代不太一样。喻文波虽然平时也一副吊儿郎当不学无术的样子，但卢崛知道，他半夜跟自己打游戏时，一个屏幕开着游戏，一个屏幕经常挂着美股的K线图。卢崛偶尔也会听得喻文波抱怨自己的期货又跌了，或是高兴地扬着手说投资赚了钱。  
有钱人比你有钱，还比你努力。原来是真的。卢崛再次为人和人之间的差距叹了口气。

喻文波说要逛街也多是去恒隆国金，在奢侈品专柜店里抓过新款，问卢崛好不好看。喻文波也请卢崛吃火锅，吃的是洋房，卢崛第一次知道，吃火锅预约短信里还会详细的列明菜品。  
阶级带来的差距感，始终在卢崛身上难以消去，卢崛却固执地在喻文波家里住了下来。君子之交淡如水，两个人之间交往又怎么能以金钱衡量呢？卢崛这么安慰自己。

两个人就这么维持着暧昧的关系，同居在一起。会彼此拥抱着对方，会亲密而热烈地接吻，却谁也不提出更进一步的要求。

6.  
日子一步一步往前推，11月中，喻文波第一次提出要带着卢崛去跟自己的朋友吃饭。吃饭的地点定在外滩边上的御宝轩。  
卢崛知道这家餐厅，也是上海为数不多的米其林餐厅。  
两人走进包房时，才发现人都已来齐了。喻文波一一给卢崛介绍，这是Meiko田野，这是史森明Ming神，这是Baolan王柳羿，这是Crisp刘青松。这些ID卢崛都跟喻文波打匹配时见过，都给喻文波打过辅助。  
害，合着长的不好看，还不配给喻少爷打辅助了呗。  
落座了仔细瞧了瞧每个人，穿着LV的喻文波，穿着Gucci的田野，穿着Burberry的史森明，穿着Balenciaga王柳羿和刘青松，突然觉得穿着I.T.的自己，是个十足的臭弟弟。

果然富二代的朋友都是富二代。

所幸都是年轻人，一顿饭吃的热火朝天的，仗着从小交往的好感情，彼此打趣起来根本不嘴下留情。卢崛没见过这样的喻文波，在卢崛面前的喻文波一直都是骄傲的，像是只小狮子，即使被自己压在床上的那晚，喻文波也未曾放低过自己。可在朋友面前，喻文波也是个臭弟弟，跟史森明拌起嘴来，儿子爸爸全场乱喷，更是被刘青松损的直摆手求刘少高抬贵手，嘴上积德。  
卢崛没有见过这样的喻文波，他第一次觉得，喻文波鲜活了起来。

趁着卢崛去上厕所的间隙，田野立刻八卦起来，“怎么回事喻文波，这就那被你领回家看家护院的小孩子呗，就这么一小屁孩，还没搞定呢？”  
“啧，瞎说什么呢田老师，我还没想好要不要搞。”  
“怎么，儿子，还有你也搞不定的人啊，上次是语言不通，这次是脸不行啊，还是钱不够啊？”史森明兴致勃勃加入讨论。  
“可能是那里不太行。”刘青松开口就知道直击男人的痛处。  
“我草你妈的刘青松，我不行了也比你那肾好。”  
“没性生活还有脸大声逼逼。可真有你的喻少。”  
喻文波被刘青松噎的说不出话来，只得扯开话题，闷闷地说道：“我总觉得这小崽子在扮猪吃老虎。”  
“害，儿子你管那么多呢，喜欢就成了，你管他是老虎还是你是猪呢？”  
“史森明怎么跟爸爸说话呢，我是猪你是什么？”  
“除了承錄，你还让谁在你那住过啊。真要看得上，哥哥们帮你。”王柳羿算是跟喻文波最亲的了，喻文波和姜承錄的事他都知道。他见过喻文波红着脸跟他说“蓝哥我跟Shy哥说喜欢他也说喜欢我了，但我好怕他中文不好误解我啊。”他也见过喻文波喝多了抱着他委委屈屈的带着鼻音，只是反反复复地念着姜承錄三个字的失魂落魄的样子。喻文波能重新带人出来见他们几个，王柳羿比谁都高兴。  
即使喻文波对着卢崛只是玩玩的。  
对他们这些人来说，喻文波才是他们的朋友。  
“行了，老规矩，灌醉了带回去安排就是了。喻少不是定好了今晚TAXX的位置吗？你要搞不定我帮你啊。”  
“这崽子要是被你吓跑了，田野你打算拿金赫奎赔我还是胡显昭赔我？”  
蛇打七寸，喻文波准确地往田野的痛处上踩，田野倒是根本不在意，咯咯咯地笑得开心，“我可以给赵礼杰或者李汭璨下了药丢你床上。”  
“我也可以给他们下了药丢你床上。”喻文波气得翻了个白眼。  
“哪用那么麻烦，野神勾勾手指他们就自己爬过去了，哪像你。”刘青松一针见血。  
是真的恨！对着这帮子人喻文波是真的恨的牙痒痒！

卢崛不知道自己为什么会被带去了TAXX，这个地方卢崛也是第一次来，是上海最出名最贵的夜店。卢崛也不知道为什么，今晚自己玩游戏会频频被抓被罚酒。  
卢崛也不知道，自己和喻文波的手是什么时候牵在一起的，所幸卢崛酒量不错，只是微微觉得头晕。第一次来这种地方，心里的不安仍然迫使卢崛想要保持理智，乖乖的跟喻文波一起坐在卡座上醒酒。沙发另一边的小姐姐也一直贴着自己，拽着自己的手臂问自己要不要跟她一起去桌子上玩。  
即使婉拒了请求，漂亮的小姐姐依旧用丰满的胸部贴着自己的手臂，倒在自己肩上，不只是真醉还是假醉。  
卢崛正想转头向喻文波求救，却看到喻文波在微信上给刘青松发消息：“@衡阳国国主，给老子把你叫来的这个妹子拖走！！！！”  
卢崛眼睛亮了亮，却假装没看到，只是半眯着眼，摇了摇喻文波的手，“杰克哥，你想不想去卫生间。”

夜店多的是醉鬼，喻文波紧紧的牵着卢崛的手，拉着他穿过人群去卫生间。喻文波本想跟卢崛说在外面等他，却被卢崛一把抓进了卫生间隔间锁上了门，压在了门板上。  
卢崛的吻来的热烈而又安静。喻文波能感受到卢崛小心翼翼地讨好，能感受到卢崛刻意压制的欲望，卢崛温柔地在喻文波的唇齿间舔弄，勾引着喻文波的舌，又猛然地含住喻文波的舌尖嘬咬。  
卢崛的手搂着喻文波的腰，在背后缓缓游走，另一只手在喻文波的臀部揉搓着。一条腿抵进喻文波的双腿间时，见喻文波没有任何反应，卢崛更是大胆了些许，一只手直接解开了喻文波的裤子想要探进去，却被喻文波制止了。卢崛松开口，不解地看着喻文波。  
喻文波的脸上不见一丝狼狈，咧着嘴邪笑，“厉害呀，小乐言，这样都没醉。”  
在众人的齐心协力下，卢崛混酒喝了不少，酒色缠身，卢崛当下的动作依旧丝毫不见醉鬼的粗暴，恰到好处的挑逗，一步步地试探着喻文波的底线。亏得喻文波开始还舍不得他们几个折腾卢崛。  
喻文波本就聪明，卢崛的小把戏被看破也是意料之中，小孩子也不慌，只是继续装委屈，“我喝多了，我头晕啊杰克哥。”  
“还跟我在这装？”喻文波眯起眼。知道自己被戏弄地喻文波有些生气。  
“你不也是揣着明白装糊涂？”卢崛退后一步，拉开两个人的距离，仗着身高，俯视着喻文波，“嗯？杰克哥？不是你设局给我灌酒的吗？喻文波？你又把我当什么呢？”

卢崛果然一点都不傻，喻文波下了结论，却一时不知道自己是猎人还是猎物。跟这样真实的卢崛比起来，平时憨憨的卢崛简直索然无味，这样的卢崛，像是毒药一样，吸引着喻文波去探究更多。

率先打破沉默的是卢崛，“算了，我今晚喝多了，我回宿舍住。”

喻文波明知道卢崛这是欲擒故纵，但不得不承认这招很有用。喻文波明白，如果今晚放卢崛走了，两个人的关系可能就彻底变了。

“今晚走了，你还回来吗？”  
“当然回来啊，我付了房租的。我上哪里再去找这样一套房子？”  
“你TM是不是还打算说还能一起双排？”  
“嗯啊，杰克哥这样厉害的AD太少啦。”卢崛说的轻松，像是在说今天天气不错一般。

“草。”卢崛冰冷的话语刺得喻文波头皮发麻，他万万没想到眼前的小孩子竟冷静而现实到这般地步，喻文波从未想到过，自己亲手撕下的面具，会让一切如此棘手，自己才是那个被将军的人。  
“走吧，回家吧，怕了你了。”

6.  
万万没想到，一时兴起捡回来看家护院的小狗崽，却是条了大尾巴狼。  
喻文波被卢崛丢在床上的时候，还有太多的不真实感。卢崛细致地照顾到喻文波的每一处敏感点，殷勤而又主动地含住自己的分身，热情而又熟练地舔弄。湿热的口腔紧紧的包裹着喻文波的器具，顶端顶在卢崛喉间的强烈快感让喻文波一个失神便射在了卢崛嘴里。

卢崛倒也不抗拒，只是含住吐在了一边的垃圾桶里。  
“这么浓，很久没弄过了？”卢崛擦了擦嘴，便凑到了喻文波嘴边，“你自己尝尝，多腥。”  
“草，我才不要。你滚开啊，你个变态。”喻文波顽强抵抗，但喝了酒又刚刚发泄过，整个人都脱了力，愣是被卢崛吻了上来，咸腥的味道在口腔漫开。  
认命的闭上眼，喻文波满脑子都是卢崛好看的少年脸。

是了，是自己大意了。  
好看的脸是上帝的恩赐，长的好看的人在感情里总是轻而易举，像田野，像自己，像卢崛。自己怎么会天真的觉得这个小孩子，是个雏。  
用膝盖想，喻文波也该想到，长得像卢崛这样，从小到大倒贴的怕是从他家能排到外滩。喻文波感觉自己上当了，自己才是那个跳入陷阱的猎物。

“杰克哥，生日快乐。”卢崛在喻文波体内释放后，他伏在喻文波耳边轻轻地说道。  
“你知道？”  
“我知道。”

7.  
一觉睡到下午的喻文波看到了早就坐在客厅看电视的卢崛。  
“早。要喝咖啡吗？”卢崛笑得很开心，“我给你做。”  
“你做？”刚睡醒的喻文波没有跟上卢崛的思路。  
“我给你准备了生日礼物。”卢崛领着迷糊的喻文波来到厨房，料理台上多了一台硕大的咖啡机，喻文波知道这台咖啡机并不便宜。  
“你送我那么贵的东西干嘛？”  
“我分期买的，每个月还一点不贵的，我的实习工资也不少。”  
“那干嘛非得是这台那么贵的咖啡机。”  
“你每天早上要喝的嘛。”  
喻文波挑眉看着卢崛，显然不打算被这个理由糊弄过去。  
卢崛迟疑着开口，“我总觉得，不够好的东西，不能在你这里留很久。买台好点的机子，你以后也不会那么快舍得扔掉。”

“就那么想留点什么在我这里？”  
卢崛没有说话，只是安静地看着喻文波。卢崛的眼神很真挚，不再是藏在面具后的他，卢崛把心掏出来给喻文波看，喻文波才发现，卢崛要的太多了，卢崛是要留在他心里。

“你真的，挺贪心的。”喻文波认命似的叹了口气，转身抱住了卢崛。

“我们试试吧，乐言。”  
“好。”


End file.
